narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Clash of Two Demon Swordsmen: Minkai Zokatakei vs. Shishimaru Genbu
Shishimaru Genbu was laying down on a tree branch on his day off, relaxing and waiting for an opponent to come along. Minkai walked aimlessley, thinking about his fight with Makan. "Fight..with us... you deserve to live.." Minkai suddenly jolted back to the present. A large amount of blood lust could be sensed nearby. "Hehe.. well, this should be interesting. I guess I do need something to get my mind of that fight." Minkai said, smiling. He started walking towards the tree where Shishimaru resided at the moment. "Yes!" said Shishimaru sensing the Soul Edge and Minkai, "He'll be a perfect opponent!" Out of nowhere, the tree Shishimaru was on became ablaze. From the fire, Minkai came and hit Shishimaru with his mere fist. Both stood on the burning tree. Minkai smiled, his lust for blood strong. Shishimaru grabbed Minkai's arm, "Take this!" yelled Shishimaru as he grabbed Minkai's wrist, crushed it, and threw Minkai into another tree, "Goodbye!" Shishimaru threw an explosive kunai near Minkai and set it off, causing a well sized explosion. Minkai laughed. His hand was gone, and his left side was horribly burnt and mangled. Minkai gripped Soul Edge with his good hand. The burn started to heal, and the body refigured itself. Bone started to reform on Minkai's hand. "I expected more from a demon of your calibur.. Genbu Shishimaru." Minkai got off the tree. "I'm not done yet..." said Shishimaru drew Akumaseki and afterimages of Shishimaru appeared around Minkai, "Decapitate, Akumaseki!" As Shishimaru finished his sentence, two swords went into the back of Minkai and out his torso, piercing both of his lungs. Minkai turned his head and looked at Shishimaru, his Geass glowing brightly. "Nice try. But physical wounds are pointless!" Minkai twisted his body, the swords still piercing his back. Minkai took Soul Edge and pirced Shishimaru's heart. "I wonder if the same goes for you.." Minkai said, pushing Soul Edge in deeper. "It might just be!" yelled Shishimaru as he glowed with red energy as he grabbed Soul Edge and pulled it out, regardless of Minkai's arm and the wound headed through Alchemy, "Take This!" A bolt of Alchemical energy cam from Shishimaru's palm and trapped Minkai in a giant pillar of metal. Minkai smiled. The metal melted. Minkai stepped out, his arm almost reformed. Minkai took a sip of sake, as if taunting Shishimaru, showing that he was not worth fighting. "Bring It..." said Shishimaru, "I CAN DO THIS ALL DAY!" Minkai ignored this and started on another bottle of sake. Shishimaru simply got another bottle of sake as Minkai's bottle of sake shattered into many pieces. Minkai's jaw dropped comicly. "WHAT THE HELL??!" Minkai roared. he appeared in front of Shishimaru, hit him with a blast of concentrated Reiatsu, and started a can of beer. "Ya little..." Minkai said through his mouthful of beer. "WHAT THE HELL MAN!!!?" said Shishimaru as he was pushed back by the blast and retaliated with a beam of energy, straight through Minkai's chest, "You suck!!!"